


The Demon in Her Dreams

by ash1133



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash1133/pseuds/ash1133
Summary: Charlie hears from an old friend of hers that is having difficulty with bad dreams. Charlie Finds out more about the dreams and thinks a demon may be involved. Calling on her hunting team is her only option to save her friend.
Collections: Supernatural





	1. The Wakening

“The Demon in Her Dreams”  
Chapter 1  
The Wakening

It's 12:15 am and Charlies phone rings. She reaches over to answer it, knocking over one of the three bottles of coke on the nightstand while she fumbles to find the phone.

“Hello” Charlie says with the intent of trying not to sound like she was jilted from a dead sleep.

The voice on the other end is familiar but sounds almost incoherent. 

“Char Charlie…Please ...I need your help”. 

Charlie sits up in bed, still half asleep and is trying to place the voice. Giving up on using her brain at this time of morning, she finally looks at the caller ID and see’s that it is Clarice, an old friend of hers.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asks, and gets no response.”

“Clarice...are you there?” Charlie says with concern.

.“Yes, I am waking up from a bad dream, I really don’t want to be alone right now, I am so scared, do you think you can come over?” Clarice says as she gets out of bed making her way carefully through the house checking the doors and windows.

“You know I am always here for you; it will take me about 15 minutes to get there, sit tight, I am on my way.” Charlie reassures her.

Charlie grabs the clothes she had on earlier that day, a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt topped with a red and black flannel button down. She throws on her combat boots and dashes out of the door. On the way to Clarice’s she begins to reminisce about their friendship and how close they have stayed through the years even though they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. She wonders what Clarice would think if she found out she had become a hunter…she thinks to herself,  
‘Yep better keep that one to myself, we are close, but some things are just not meant to be shared.’

The time flew on the way to Clarice’s, and so did she, she looked up at the speedometer and she was going 70 Mph in a 50Mph zone. She took her chances and kept up her speed until she reached Clarice’s house. Charlie knocked on the door, Clarice opened the door slowly hanging on to it because she was still feeling weak from the dream. 

“Dam Clarice you look like hell runned over” Charlie mutters as she enters the house taking off her combat boots at the door. 

“Nice to see you to ole friend, you look as feminine as ever, must be the skinny jeans.” Clarice manages to get out a chuckle. 

“Sit down and tell me about your dream, you will feel better once you talk about it.” Charlie insists. 

Clarice grabs two beers from the fridge and takes a seat with Charlie on the sofa and begins to try to explain the horrific dreams she has been having. 

“I am not sure where to begin, the dreams have been getting worse lately and so have I. Each time I have one, it seems I become weaker, and they seem so real. This demon grabs hold of me, clawing and scratching me, sometimes biting me. His teeth are razor sharp. I can actually feel the pain. I fight him off the best I can, but then he gets so close to my face, I can feel his breath and he looks into my eyes…that is when I freeze and cant move at all. The only way I can wake is by trying to scream. I can usually wake myself that way although it is getting harder, and even when the dream is over it seems like the demon is still here, or really close. I am so weak when I wake up, I can barely stand. It’s hard to explain, but that is the just of it. It is terrifying.” 

Clarice had Charlie’s attention when she said, ‘demon’ and already began to think that this may be more than just a dream. Giving the looks of Clarice, pale as baby powder and shaken to the bone, she decides there probably isn’t much time to spare before the demon completely takes over Clarice’s body and soul. Charlie thinks quickly of a way she can sneak away to call Sam and Dean. She jumps up from the sofa and says

“I will get us another round, maybe it will help relax you so you can try to get back to sleep.” Charlie jets for the kitchen to get the beers and calls Sam and Dean to get their take on the situation. Sam answered the phone and Charlie briefly tells Sam, 

“SO, my friend is having Demon dreams, but I don’t think they are just dreams, which I am not about to tell her, and we have to help her, I just don’t know where to begin, but I can’t tell her about who I am now ..or who you.. or Dean are, or, damn Sam….you know what I mean...I am not about to tell her that either… Just get over here! I will try to figure something out.” 

Sam listened, and then hung up the phone staring at Dean. 

“Like what is your issue dude, why are you looking like you have something to say but …duh is the only thing you can think of”? 

“That was Charlie” Sam replied. “ She needs us to go to her friends house, and well…there is a ‘dream demon’ involved and we can’t let the friend know we are there are who we are, but basically Charlie needs us to out help with the demon”.

“Well that doesn’t sound difficult on any level…sounds perfect…lets roll” Dean said with a hint of sarcasm mixed with excitement. 

Sam wasn’t sure what they would be up against, so he started to grab some extra gear, while Dean had already jumped into the Impala, had the music blasting, and ready for the road trip.


	2. The Hunters Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the mission to save Clarice, the hunters have to come up with a plan. Rowena takes charge, and explains to everyone how they are going to save her.

“The Demon in Her Dreams”  
Chapter 2  
The Hunters Gathering

Sam and Dean pull up at Clarice’s, and Charlie charges out of the door to meet them, shushing them the moment they get out of the car.  
“Why are we being shushed?” Dean exclaimed!  
Charlie proceeds to explain how she has gotten Clarice to fall asleep and hopefully they can kill the Demon, and she will never know they were there.  
“She is a two-drink max kinda girl. After the second beer she was out like a light. I helped her to bed and told her that I would stay the night.”  
“Grand Plan!" Dean chopped.  
“Yeah…what could possibly go wrong?” Sam added.  
As the three walked into the house they hear screeching sounds coming from the bedroom. Sam and Dean both take off down the hall and nearly knock each other over because the hallway is so small.  
“Really can you shove me just a little more?” Sam yelps.  
“Can’t you move your ass a little quicker!?” Dean replies.  
“SSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Charlie snarls.  
“OH, GREAT the SSSSHHHHHushing again!” Dean snaps.  
“Can we just get in there without all of this hype and help Clarice… THAT is why we are here.” Sam reminded them .  
When the three enter the room, Clarice is laying with her head turned to the far-right side with her eyes wide open and they are Black as onyx.  
“Shit!” Sam says.  
Dean turns to look at Sam and Charlie says,  
“Demon possession alright, but something is off. Demons don’t usually try to take possession only when someone is asleep. This is some Freddy Kruegar Demon type shit, this Demon is feeding off ALL of Clarice’s energy.”  
“Maybe we should call Rowena for some help??” Charlie throws out . Dean replies,  
“Of course, you would like to call Rowena, You …”  
Sam interrupts Dean,  
“Hey… cut it out with the girl power stuff…. we are all on the same team here. Charlie is right, we could use Rowena’s help to try to get into the dream Clarice is having if we want any chance of pulling this Demon from her dream.”  
Charlie sticks her tongue out at Dean behind Sam’s back, shaking her head from side to side.  
“Fine… call Rowena.” Dean huffs.  
Charlie was already on the phone before Dean could finish his statement.  
“Hey Ro, it’s me Char,”  
Sam and Dean are both rolling their eyes.  
“We can really use your help with a Demon exorcism... but it gets a little complicated. I can fill you in when you get here. It’s an old friend of mine Clarice….” Charlie pauses then says “Yes, I said an old friend of mine….would you just please come I will explain everything.”  
Charlie hangs up the phone and tells Sam and Dean that Rowena is willing to help.  
As Clarice’s dream progresses, she is more at risk for not waking. The screeching and screaming continues, and her body begins to shake and toss around in the bed. At that moment, Rowena appears and begins to question Charlie about Clarice.  
“SO, just who is this little damsel in distress that we have here Charlie?” Rowena snips as she flits around the bed veering at Clarice.  
“We don’t really have time for that now Ro, she needs our help now, or she may not wake!” Charlie explained.  
Rowena smirks at the comment and then replies,  
“Very well then… get me up to speed on this Sleep Demon.”  
Charlie briefs Rowena on the Demon in Clarice’s dream.  
“Okay boys here is what we are going to do. I will cast a spell to keep sleeping beauty asleep and send one of you...(Rowena stares at Dean) into the dream with this amulet. You must put the amulet around the neck of the Demon so I can cast him out of her dream. Then... and only then…can you take out the Demon. This candle flame will light when the amulet is around the Demon’s neck. This will be my signal to cast the Demon out. Again, make no mistake, you may not kill the Demon while in her dream or the little missy won’t live to see another day. Got it?”  
Everyone agreed and understood their part. Sam, Charlie, and Rowena stood in a circle holding hands, and Rowena chanted the spell to cast Dean into the dream, while also sending some of their energy to Clarice.


	3. The Demons Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean enters Clarice's dream Sam, Charlie, and Rowena prepare for his return with the demon. Dean realizes that it is going to be harder than he thought to accomplish his task. Clarice is weakening even more, and there is not much time to spare to save her.

The Demon in Her Dreams  
Chapter 3  
The Demons Demise  
Dean makes the transition into Clarice’s dream from the spell that Rowena cast. He is standing about six feet behind the Demon. Dean is witnessing the Demon hovering over Clarice as she sleeps. With each touch from the Demon, Dean can see the energy flow out of Clarice’s body into the Demon. The Demon becomes illuminated as he gains more of her energy.  
“Well,” Dean thinks to himself , “game on!”  
“ Hey,” Dean lets out a loud whistle. “Over here, I have a cute little necklace for ya.!”  
The Demon quickly releases Clarice and turns around. Dean grimaced and flinched when he saw the Demons face. It’s eyes where solid black, and it had teeth of a vampire, and the claws of a werewolf.  
“Must have been some party your parents went to!!” Dean taunted the Demon.  
The energy that Rowena sent for Clarice only made more energy available for the Demon to steal. He leaned over Clarice, siphoning the energy from her, and then started toward Dean. Dean pulled the amulet out and prepared to get it around the Demon’s neck.  
Meanwhile, Charlie looked at Clarice,  
“Something is wrong…you just sent her more energy and she looks worse than she did before… what is happening Ro?”  
“Well how should I know dear??...she should have perked up.” Rowena said nonchalantly.  
“The Demon must have used it. Great we just made the Demon stronger instead of Clarice!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Dean is going to have trouble trying to get the amulet around the Demons neck if he gets any stronger. Sam, you need to be ready with the Colt the second the flame lights, ready to fire as soon as I pull him from the dream.” Rowena explains.  
“Right…the Colt, um… I thought I had it in the bag, I don’t see it.” Sam replies.  
“What do you mean you don’t SEE IT…how can you lose the Colt?” Charlie snaps.  
“OH MAN, Dean…He took the Colt with him.” Sam mutters.  
“Why would he do that??...he knows that if he kills the Demon in her dream she will die!!” Charlie says, almost in tears.  
“Well Char, he was probably thinking things may get out of hand…and you know a hunter never goes to a fight unarmed, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Dean will get the Demon without having to take him out in her dream…(let’s hope).” Rowena said under her breath.  
As the Demon approached Dean, he jumps towards him and tries to get the amulet around his neck. The Demon slashes Deans arm in midair, knocking him to the ground. He is losing blood fast, but he jumps to his feet and springs toward the Demon again. This time, the Demon grabbed hold of him, and was trying to bite his neck. Dean reached around the back of the Demon’s head and was able to slip the amulet around his neck.  
“Time to take a trip, the dream is over for you buddy.” Dean said smiling in the Demon’s face.  
“LOOK…. THE FLAME…IT’S LIT!!!” Charlie screams!  
“Get ready everyone it’s time.” Rowena said calmly.  
“Sam, remember, you need to get the Colt from Dean the second He and the demon appear.” Rowena reminded him.  
“Got it, should not be a problem.” Sam said, while looking up at the ceiling rolling his eyes.  
As Charlie sat at Clarice’s side, she reassured her that everything was going to be okay.  
“Her skin is so cold… she needs more energy Ro!” Said Clarice.  
“One thing at a time please Char, you know I hate it when you rush me.” Rowena replied.  
Rowena began to cast the spell to bring the Demon, and Dean from Clarice’s dream.  
As Rowena said the last word of the spell, Dean fell to the floor at Rowena’s feet, and the Demon followed right after him landing near Charlie.  
“Dean I know you took the Colt …I can’t believe you took it, but that’s beside the point. Give it to me, because from the looks of it you are in no condition to help out here.” Sam chopped.  
“I am laying here bleeding and your worried about why I took the Colt?... Really?” Dean replied.  
“REALLY!” Sam Snapped.  
While Sam and Dean bickered, the Demon stood up and started to go after Sam, who by the way, still hadn’t gotten the Colt from Dean.  
“WELL, my part in this sure didn’t go as planned.” Sam mumbled.  
“Watch it Sam!... he is right behind you!” Dean shouted.  
The Demon reached out and grabbed Sam around the throat pulling him in. The Demon’s fangs dug into Sam’s neck. Sam pried the Demon off of him and flipped him to the floor. Sam placed his hand on his neck and realized that he had a pretty bad vamp bite.  
“Ro…we are losing her… please send her some of my energy NOW!!” Charlie yelled.  
“Alright, alright, then… I need to heal Dean, and then…fix Sam’s vamp bite, good thing you called for my help Aye??” Rowena replied.  
Rowena quickly cast a spell to send Charlie’s energy to Clarice. Clarice’s color began to return, but Charlie hit the floor, lethargic.  
“Oh dear, maybe a little too much there.” Rowena said, as she helped Charlie up, and restored her energy as well. Then, she quickly turned to Sam and Dean casting a healing spell on both of them at the same time.  
“Tighten up people! It is time to get the Demon please, before I have to bring all of you back from the dead!” Rowena shouted.  
Dean grabbed the Colt from his pocket, aimed, and shot the Demon. The room filled with black fog as the Demon was vanquished. Clarice was still asleep, and the four of them stood there staring at each other. Dean broke the silence,  
“WELL, that went well.” he said.  
“Went well?? If you wouldn’t have taken the Colt into the dream, I would not have been frenched on the neck by the Vamp/Werewolf Demon!!” Sam exclaimed. Charlie jumped into the conversation,  
“You both need to stop it. We accomplished what we needed to, no use to fight about it now. And look she is doing better now. Her breathing is returning to normal and she is getting warmth back to her skin.”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other and put their heads down nodding as they agreed with Charlie.  
“Okay, unless you plan on having an introduction party, we better get out of here before she wakes up.” Sam said.  
“Right, and I need a burger” Dean said.  
Sam and Charlie look at Dean and shaking their heads.  
“I would not mind staying and meeting Miss Clarice.” Rowena replied with a smirk on her face.  
“RO, we will talk about this later, please all of you go!!” Charlie demanded.  
Charlie heard the door close as they all left, just as Clarice began to wake.  
“Good morning Clarice how are you feeling?” Charlie asked.  
“I am a little tired. Charlie I can’t believe this, but it finally happened!” Clarice exclaimed.  
“What happened?” Charlie asked.  
“This is the first time that the Demon is gone.” Stated Clarice.  
“What do you mean he is gone?” asked Charlie.  
“My dreams are usually so bad, and the Demon always gets to me…but not this time…this time I had a hero in my dream. He was SOOO hot Charlie.” Clarice paused and stared at the ceiling for a second smiling. Charlie rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“Clarice…are you going to finish telling me?” Charlie said.  
“OH...Yes, um…. So... this SUPER hot guy shows up in my dream, and wrestles with the Demon… then I guess he must have taken him, because they both disappeared. All I know is I feel so much better now. Your coming over must have really made a difference. Thank you, Charlie.” Clarice hugged Charlie. After a second, they looked into each other’s eyes and Clarice leaned over and tried to kiss Charlie.  
“I can’t do this Clarice. I have someone in my life that means the world to me.”  
“Oh, do I know her?” Clarice asks playfully.  
“No, I don’t think you do.” Charlie responds.  
“Well, she must be something really special!” Clarice adds.  
“Oh, you could say that again!!” Charlie says and chuckles a little.  
“Well I better get going I need to get some rest, and so do you.” Charlie says as she gets up heading for the door.  
“Thanks for coming friend.” Clarice says.  
“Anytime, that is what friends do for friends.” Charlie explained.  
Charlie walks out of the door and gets into her car. She is so exhausted she can’t wait to get home and get into bed. She thinks to herself,  
“What a long night, but mission accomplished…all in a days (or nights) hunting.”  
Before long Charlie arrives home. She walks into her house and collapses on the bed, falling fast asleep. After a few hours pass, Charlie wakes and thinks she hears the door open, but she is so tired that she falls quickly back to sleep. A little while later, Rowena walks into the bedroom sits next to Charlie and whispers, Char I am home. Charlie wakes up to a gentle kiss from her love. “Are you coming to bed Ro?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes, in a minute dear, go back to sleep you need to replenish your energy.” Rowena says stroking Charlie’s hair.


End file.
